Firefly in The Dark
by Taomio
Summary: Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku bagian dari kegelapan, dan aku tak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Aku tak bisa bersamamu. Jika kau terus berada disampingku, aku khawatir cahayamu akan hilang dengan seiringnya waktu./Sasuke/Hinata/SasuHina/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuHina

.

WARNING! OOC/GAJE/ABAL/TYPO/EYD AMBURADUL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading

.

.

~ Firefly In The Dark ~

.

.

 _Panjang pendek, tebal tipis, besar dan kecil_

 _Bumi langit, matahari bulan_

 _Hitam putih, air dan api_

 _Aku dan ..._

 _Kegelapan_

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan Tokyo yang mulai lenggang karena sudah terlalu larut dengan tatapan datar. Matanya begitu indah dengan warna amethys jernih layaknya bulan purnama. Ia benar - benar cantik, apalagi ia mengenakan mantel hitam selutut dipadukan dengan celana jeans abu – abu ketat yang berhasil membuat bentuk kakinya yang indah tercetak sempurna. Ia juga mengenakan syal merah yang tergantung cantik dilehernya.

Terima kasih pada Kamisama yang sudah memberikannya tubuh bak gitar spanyol yang selalu sukses membuat laki - laki manapun selalu ingin menggodanya. Kerlingan - kerlingan nakal dari beberapa lelaki yang masih berkeliaran di larut malam itu tak sedikitpun membuatnya takut ataupun khawatir. Wanita itu terlalu berani.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya wanita itu sampai di rumahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja, tanpa berkata apa – apa. Melepaskan sepatu musim dinginnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam rumah yang gelap membuatnya menghela nafas pelan kemudian menekan saklar lampu.

Klik

Suara saklar terdengar begitu nyaring dalam ruangan itu, menggambarkan bagaimana sepinya rumah itu. Ruangan yang gelap berganti menjadi ruangan yang terang dan menampakkan seorang wanita muda berambut coklat dengan mata amethys sepertinya memandangnya dalam diam.

Wanita berambut indigo itu tersenyum tipis, benar - benar tipis. "Kau belum tidur Hanabi?" Wanita itu hanya tersenyum masam mendapati Hanabi~adiknya~tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Oyasumi Hanabi."

Ia menepuk pelan wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya melewati adiknya tanpa kata – kata dan tanpa ekpressi sedikitpun.

Wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya begitu mendengar adiknya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah adiknya.

"Nee-san?" menatap punggung kakaknya, entah kenapa membuat wanita muda itu malah berkaca - kaca.

"Aku mohon berhenti!" suaranya terdengar begitu serak karena menahan tangisannya.

"Ku mohon berhentilah! Berhenti dari pekerjaan hina itu!" Menatap nyalang punggung kakaknya, ia berteriak keras hingga seolah - olah menggema dalam ruangan senyap itu.

Hening, yang ada hanya keheningan di antara mereka sekarang. Wanita berambut indigo itu hanya diam. Entah tak ingin menjawab atau hanya sedang berpikir atau malah tak ada yang bisa dikatakan.

"Kau tahu jawabannya bukan, Hanabi?" wanita itu melemparkan pertanyaan untuk menjawabnya dan meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam kamar hingga membuat adiknya itu naik pitam.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa tidak bisa?! Katakan padaku sekarang! Kenapa nee-san begitu keras kepala?!"

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaan hina itu! Aku mohon berhenti! Apa yang kau harapkan dari pekerjaan hina itu? Katakan padaku! Sungguh aku muak! Aku muak! Aku muak melihatmu diantar oleh banyak laki - laki tak tahu malu itu! Aku jijik melihat semua pakaian – pakaian malammu yang kau kenakan! Aku tak suka! AKU TAK SUKA ORANG – ORANG MEMANGGILMU DENGAN SEBUTAN WANITA MURAHAN!" teriakan keras itu masih bisa menembus pintu yang sudah wanita itu kunci rapat - rapat.

Bohong jika wanita itu mengabaikan perkataan adiknya! Bohong besar kalau ia tidak mendengar teriakan dan tangisan adiknya! Nyatanya sekarang ia hanya bisa jatuh terduduk di balik pintu kamarnya. Menangis tertahan bersama adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Entah berapa banyak aku melewati jalan yang lurus dan berliku dalam hidupku_

 _Entah berapa banyak air yang telah kuselami_

 _Entah berapa banyak jejak kaki yang kutinggalkan_

 _Dan entah berapa banyak wajah - wajah yang kutemukan dari perjalananku_

 _Dan sekarang kakiku tengah berhenti dihadapanmu_

 _Kupikir aku akan singgah sejenak atau selamanya untuk menunggumu menerima uluran tanganku_

.

.

Sasuke menggulung kemeja putihnya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Kemudian menyesap secangkir kopi sambil menatap jalanan Tokyo yang ramai.

Kring ..

Bunyi lonceng pintu yang berdenting membuatnya mengarahkan matanya ke pintu masuk kafe, manik gelap miliknya tertarik mengikuti wanita yang baru masuk itu. Wanita yang menarik menurutnya, bukan karena fisik tubuhnya ya walaupun Sasuke tak bisa bohong kalau fisiknya mendukung. Tapi ia suka dengan aura yang diberikan oleh wanita itu. Aura keberanian, dalam wajahnya seperti sudah dituliskan kalau dia adalah wanita yang tidak bisa kau perintah seenaknya.

Wanita itu akhirnya duduk di depan mejanya. Hanya saja wanita itu memunggunginya. Ada perasaan sedikit kecewa karena itu, tapi untuk apa? Mereka berdua hanya orang asing. Mengabaikan pemikirannya, Sasuke kembali bergelut dengan laptop yang ada didepannya.

Kring ..

Suara lonceng kembali berdenting membuatnya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk kafe, apalagi suara lonceng tadi terdengar keras dan cepat.

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan bak sosialita itu terdiam sambil mengedarkan pandangan penuh amarah ke sekeliling kafe.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, tak habis pikir dengan kerasnya dunia ini sekarang. Banyak sekali masalah yang dihadapi oleh orang - orang. Ah bukan, bukannya Sasuke tidak mempunyai masalah. Tapi hanya saja, menurutnya orang yang mudah memperlihatkan emosinya adalah para pecundang. Seperti layaknya air yang dilempari batu, air kita ibaratkan sebagai kita dan batu kita ibaratkan dengan masalah. Air yang dangkal akan menciptakan bunyi yang begitu nyaring, sedangkan air yang dalam akan menciptakan suara yang pelan namun dalam. Jadi jangan terlena dengan suara yang pelan itu karena bisa saja air yang dalam itu akan menarik dan menenggelamkanmu sampai ke dasar atau bahkan menghanyutkanmu tanpa tujuan hingga kau pasrah. Sedangkan air dangkal? Bagaimana mengatakannya? Jika kau masuk itu hanya akan membasahi dirimu sebagian, mungkin hanya sampai lutut atau mungkin hanya membasahi telapakmu saja.

"DASAR WANITA MURAHAN!"

PLAK

Suara tamparan keras membuat Sasuke kembali dari pikirannya. Membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bahkan bukan hanya Sasuke saja, semua orang yang ada di kafe itu membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulut mereka lebar – lebar.

Hinata memegangi pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan keras wanita sosialita itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ia mendecih pelan sambil tersenyum miring. Tentu saja ini membuat wanita yang menamparnya tadi semakin tersulut amarahnya.

"KAU!" geramnya penuh amarah.

Mengambil kopi hangat milik Hinata, wanita itu menyiramkannya dengan cepat dan tepat ke wajah cantik Hinata.

"Wanita jalang! Berani - beraninya kau bersikap seperti itu padaku! Dasar wanita murahan! Tak tahu malu sama sekali!" nyonya itu benar - benar kesal bukan main.

Hinata tak bergeming, ia hanya menutup matanya dengan kesal tanpa ada niatan untuk membersihkannya. Namun, tangannya terkepal keras karena menahan kekesalannya.

"Rasakan itu! Kau pantas mendapatkannya! Kau wanita yang tak pantas untuk hidup! Kau seharusnya mati saja! Bagaimana orang tuamu mengajarimu huh!? Orang tuamu pasti sama sepertimu dirimu! Rendahan! Kalian semua rendahan! Kalian tak pantas hidup! Dasar pelacur!"

Mata amethys itu terbuka lebar dengan tatapan yang tajam, Hinata dengan sekali hentakan menggebrak meja keras - keras hingga membuat semua orang kembali terkaget - kaget.

"Jaga bicaramu nyonya! Kau tak tahu apa - apa tentang keluargaku!" Matanya semakin tajam saat mengatakannya.

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang menantang. "Memangnya aku salah? Aku benar kan? Orang tuamu itu rendahan!"

PLAK

Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan tamparan keras dari Hinata. Raut wajahnya semakin kaku dan keras.

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan padamu nyonya yang terhormat! Tolong jaga mulut Anda!" wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kata - katamu itu benar - benar tidak pantas."

"Sepertinya perkataan Anda salah, bukan orang tuaku nyonya. Tapi Anda sendiri yang rendahan." Dengan mengambil tasnya dan meletakkan beberapa yen dari dompetnya untuk membayar pesanannya tadi di meja, Hinata akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kafe dengan dagu terangkat.

"Aww .." ringis Hinata kesakitan. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba - tiba saja rambutnya ditarik dengan kuat oleh wanita tadi.

"Dasar pelacur! Tak tahu malu! Berani - beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku! Jalang! Mati saja kau! Kau tak pantas hidup! Berani - beraninya kau bermain dengan suami orang! Berapa harga yang kau tawarkan!? Pelacur! Kau benar - benar wanita murahan! Mati saja!" tarikan pada rambutnya semakin kuat saja hingga ia semakin mengerang kesakitan dan bahkan menitikkan air matasaking sakitnya.

"Dasar kau wanita hina! Jauhi suamiku, kuperingatkan! Pergilah ke neraka sekarang juga! Dasar jalang!"

Melihat itu tentu saja semua orang langsung berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Nyonya, tolong hentikan. Ini tempat umum." beberapa mencoba menenangkan dan mengingatkan.

"Tidak! Tidak akan! Biar dia rasakan karena sudha berani - beraninya bermain dengan suamiku!" wanita itu semakin kuat menarik rambutnya hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Nyonya, dia kesakitan. Tolong lepaskan dia."

"Tidak akan! Ini masih belum setimpal dengan apa yang kurasakan!"

Wanita itu terus saja menarik rambutnya, hingga rasanya rambutnya terasa ingin lepas saja. Kepalanya terasa sakit, panas dan begitu pening.

Akhirnya setelah dibantu oleh beberapa petugas kafe, Hinata bisa terlepas dari wanita paruh baya itu. rasa sakit masih bersarang dikepalanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening, bahkan rasa nyeri masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Berengsek kalian semua! Lepaskan!" wanita itu mencoba memberontak dari orang - orang yang menahannya.

Merasa rasa sakit dikepalanya makin menjadi - jadi, Hinata akhirnya terjatuh lemas ke lantai dan Sasuke yang kebetulan berada di dekat wanita itu langsung menangkapnya.

"Awas kau jalang! Kau pasti akan menerima balasannya! Akan kupastikan itu!" teriak wanita itu sebelum dikeluarkan secara paksa dari kafe.

Hinata mendengus kesal sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan wanita tadi padanya. "Ya, aku tahu." gumamnya pelan dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja?"

Suara bariton itu menyadarkannya, ia segera mencoba duduk dan merapikan barang - barangnya kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri walaupun masih terseok - seok.

"Kau tidak baik, sebaiknya~"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku tuan!" ujar Hinata ketus dan lagi - lagi memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri tegak.

Sasuke bersumpah ia hanya mencoba membantu, tapi wanita ini malah kesal padanya? Demi Kamisama! Wanita ini benar - benar tidak tahu terima kasih. Ia merasa menyesal telah membantunya tadi.

~ TBC ~

.

.

 _Hai, aku newbie disini :v author newbie di dunia SasuHina. Panggil ajah Mio (fyi bukan nama asli)_

 _Sebenernya udah suka sama ini couple dari SMA kelas 2 sik. Dan sekarang aku udah kuliah semester 3 xD duuuh baru berani nongol sebagai author setelah 3 tahun setengah lamanya._

 _Aku bikin ini fic karena author sasuhina updatenya jarang - jarang sik sekarang :'3 Apalagi yang chapter. Kalo ada author yang baca ini. Tolong update asap yak :') Aku merindukan tulisan kalian_

 _Oh iya, ini fic gak bisa fast update. Soalnya aku kuliahnya di bidang kesehatan jadi waktu luangnya lebih seneng dibuat tidur xD plak._

 _Mohon pengertiannya yak ^^_


End file.
